User blog:OceanSniper/Log 9: "The Last Battle Part 1"
The Last Battle Part 1 Footsteps trampeded the landscape in flurries, as it is Oshin trying to outrun Uni, the Consumer of Worlds. Uni was slowly catching up despite Oshin's best efforts. Uni had gotten into range to use a planet blast. It leaped up , absorbed the planets on it's body and fired but it was far less powerful than the first one since it used most of its ammo. Oshin dove out of the way of a planet blast only to discover Uni attempted a tail swipe and Oshin leaped off of it. In anger, Uni the Consumer of Worlds crashed it's paws into the earth and caused an earthquake. the earthquake knocked Oshin off his feet and as Uni tried to crush him, suddenly, Midnite the Yutashu grabbed him and pulled it away. as Oshin got on it's back, they were able to outrun Uni and head to the site. Once they got off, Oshin said," That wasn't part of the plan but you saved me...again so I guess we can roll with it. But right now, get on the boat." Once they both boarded Not Wood, they went to the middle of the ocean with Uni not that far. Uni ate whatever was around it to charge a blast and kept on attempting to shoot them. They missed or were countered by Not Woods cannon blasts. But then, one blast had made it's way past defenses and was going to hit until Oshin deflected it with his shield and bounced it right back at Uni. This made Uni even more enraged and it went into full speed, luckily by then, they had made it to the location and they prepared for what was going to happen next. The yutashu hid to ensure Uni won't spot it, Not Wood got into a firing position and Oshin...was loaded in a cannon. "Come on guys, this is the only way to get me up there!", he said daringly. Uni had arrived and looked for Oshin but couldn't find him. As it slowly...slowly leaned in towards Not Wood, it fired at the eyes and blinded it. Before Uni could crush Not Wood, Midnite scurried up its back and started attacking it and Uni was fixated on trying to knock off the Yutashu. Oshin held a match in his hand, looking and waiting to see when Uni will open up it's mouth and as the jaws started to seperate, he shot himself out of a cannon. It should have worked but the sound gave Uni a location and it attempted a plant blast right at Oshin. Oshin quickly used his stechy mace as a grapple to one of it's teeh and held on to the side. As the air started to heat around him, the blinding blast nearly hit Not Wood but luckily missed. Oshin took a deep breath and jumped inside the foul creatures body. Inside the Consumer of Worlds and Destroyer of Life Oshin had no trouble navigating his way though it's body and if he did, he just cut his way though it with his claws. When entering the body of a celestrial creature, one would expect to see amazing things but only to find it looked exactly like a regular body. Oshin had to get to the brain but he had to go up, he had to find a way until he saw an artery. The blood cells were his size and so with a grim smile, he rode on them. He did not know fear while doing this and all he said was," OHHH YEAHH!!" The got to the brain in a minute and before he could end Uni once and for all a shadowy figure lunged and stabbed him in the back though the gut. The person said,"Hello Oshin Seniper. Long thyme, no see heh heh." Category:Blog posts